


A Collection of Drabbles

by purplebubbledoodles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebubbledoodles/pseuds/purplebubbledoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the relationship of Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Drabbles

**I'm Dreaming Of A Kissable Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Sam sat sexually on a love hammock, sipping hot eggnog.

He looked at the arousing nipple hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Dean had hung it there, just before they looked at each other seductively and then fell into each other's arms and fucked each other's asshole.

If only I hadn't been so provocative, Sam thought, pouring a flirtatious amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Dean might not have got so inviting and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a cuddly tear and held his dick in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a sexy voice lifted raunchily up in song.

_I'm dreaming of a kissable Christmas_

_Just like someone who has recently been fucked_

Sam ran to the door. It was Dean, looking come-hither all over with snow.

"I missed you sensually," Dean said. "And I wanted to fuck your asshole again."

Sam hugged Dean and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Dean said.

"I think so too," Sam said and they fucked each other's asshole until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted fish nipple and lived erotically until Sam got drunk again.

 ---

**The Miracle Of The Fish**

Sam hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like someone who has recently been fucked. He loathed it.

Every December, Sam would feel himself getting all provocative inside. He refused to put up a Christmas nipple, he snapped at anyone kissable enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Sam had to go to the mall to buy an arousing asshole. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing raunchily around and so much Christmas music blaring erotically, he thought his dick would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was a hot man collecting for charity. Sam never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the hot man dropped his bells and ran on a love hammock. There was a cuddly fish right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the hot man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Sam rushed out and sensually pushed them both out of the way. There was a flirtatious bang and then everything went dark.

When Sam woke up, he was in a sexy room. There was a Christmas nipple in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Sam's nipple hurt. A lot.

The hot man came into the room. "I'm so inviting!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Dean. You saved me from the truck. But your nipple is broken."

Sam hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas nipple up and his nipple was broken, he felt quite come-hither, especially when he looked at Dean.

"Your nipple must hurt seductively," Dean said. "I think this will help." And he fucked Sam several times.

Now Sam felt very come-hither indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Dean. "I love you," he said, and kissed Dean sexually.

"I love you too," said Dean. Just then, the fish ran into the room and nuzzled Sam's asshole. "I brought him home with us," Dean said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Sam said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

\---

**The Inviting Stranger**

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Sam strode along the path, making for Kissable Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Cuddly Asshole, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Asshole.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his come-hither dick just in time to face the flirtatious man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck seductively, and Sam barely raised his dick to meet the attack. They fought long and erotically until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Sam found himself forced to one knee, the man's dick pressed to his sexy nipple. "I am Dean of Kissable Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Cuddly Asshole. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you on a love hammock."

But Sam had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his dick with a twist, overpowered Dean and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Sam said, looking down upon him.

Dean's dick shimmered like someone who has recently been fucked. "I have underestimated you, Sam. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Sam's desire was enflamed. His nipple throbbed and all his thoughts were to fuck Dean like a fish. Sam caressed Dean's arousing dick and he responded. They came together sensually, and their joining was as hot as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet nipple!" Sam groaned and fucked Dean as sexually as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Sam said. "That's where I put the Cuddly Asshole for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed raunchily on the grass, forgetful of all but their provocative love. "We will stay together forever," Dean said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Asshole never got the Cuddly Asshole and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.

\---

**Sam and Dean**   
_by William Shakespeare_

_Enter Sam_

_Dean appears above at a window_

_Sam:_  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the dick, and Dean is the fish.  
Arise, provocative fish, and fuck the arousing asshole.  
See, how he leans his nipple upon his dick!  
O, that I were a glove upon that dick,  
That I might touch that nipple!

 _Dean:_  
O Sam, Sam! wherefore art thou Sam?  
What's in a name? That which we call an asshole  
By any other name would smell as hot  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like someone who has recently been fucked"  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove sexy.

 _Sam:_  
Swain, by yonder arousing asshole I swear  
That tips on a love hammock the kissable nipple--

 _Dean:_  
O, swear not by the asshole, the flirtatious asshole,  
That sensually changes in its inviting orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise inviting.  
Sweet, cuddly night! A thousand times cuddly night!  
Parting is such come-hither sorrow,  
That I shall say cuddly night till it be morrow.

_Exit above_

_Sam:_  
Sleep dwell upon thy nipple, peace in thy dick!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so raunchily to rest!  
erotically will I to my provocative asshole's cell,  
Its help to fuck, and my hot asshole to tell.

_\---_

**A Kissable Day To Fuck**

Sam stepped seductively out into the provocative sunshine, and admired Dean's dick. "Ah," he sighed, "That's an inviting sight."

Dean climbed off the dick and walked sensually across the grass to greet his lover. Sam patted Dean on the asshole and then tried to fuck him raunchily, but without success.

"That's all right," Dean said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not arousing," Sam. "Not as arousing as the time we fucked on a love hammock."

Dean nodded erotically. "We were cuddly back in those days."

"Our nipples were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Sam said. "Everything seems come-hither and sexy when you're young."

"Of course," Dean said. "But now we're hot, we can still have fun. If we go about it sexually."

"Sexually?" Sam said . "But how?"

"With this," Dean said and held out a flirtatious asshole. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to fuck."

Sam swallowed the asshole at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to fuck sexually. They fucked like someone who has recently been fucked. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.

\---

**An Asshole In Time**

On a hot and flirtatious morning, Sam sat on a love hammock. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His asshole ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Dean to love someone with a come-hither nipple?

Erotically, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like an inviting provocative nipple, all on a summer's day. I wish my Dean would fuck me, in his own sexy way..."

"Do you?" Dean sat down beside Sam and put his hand on Sam's dick. "I think that could be arranged."

Sam gasped sensually. "But what about my come-hither nipple?"

"I like it," Dean said raunchily. "I think it's kissable."

They came together and their kiss was like someone who has recently been fucked.

"I love you," Sam said sexually.

"I love you too," Dean replied and fucked him.

They bought a fish, moved in together, and lived seductively ever after.

 ---

**1000 Asshole Fishs**

Sam paced raunchily back and forth. Provocative dread filled his heart. Dean should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like him to be late. Oh, my arousing love, Sam thought. Where could you be?

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Dean had been taken hostage by Flirtatious Nipple, a supervillain who had the city in a state of hot terror. Sam fainted dead away, like someone who has recently been fucked.

When he came to, there was a bump on his dick and the provocative dread had returned. "Dean, my inviting honey bunny," he cried out seductively. "What is Flirtatious Nipple doing to you?" Probably torturing him, laughing erotically as he fucked him in the asshole.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, Sam remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 asshole fishs, then whatever you wish for will come true.

Sam ordered in a supply of asshole and set to work, folding fishs until his dick was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last fish when Dean walked in the front door.

"Dean!" Sam screamed and threw himself into Dean's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 asshole fishs and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing on a love hammock. He kissed Dean sensually on the asshole.

"Actually," Dean said, pulling away sexually, "I was rescued by the Kissable Nipple. He's a new superhero in town." Dean sighed. "And he's really come-hither."

The provocative dread came back. "But you're sexy to be back here with me, right?"

Dean checked his watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Kissable Nipple for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay cuddly, baby." He left and the door banged behind him.

Sam choked back a sob and started folding another fish. Then he went out and got drunk instead.

\---

**The Cuddly Terror Of The Snow**

It snowed a foot overnight. When they woke up, Dean and Sam went out to play. First, they made snow angels. Then they had a snowball fight and Dean hit Sam in his asshole with a big provocative iceball. It hurt a lot, but Dean kissed it sensually and then it was all better.

Then they decided to make a snow man.

"We'll make a really come-hither snow man!" Dean said.

"Why don't we make a snow woman instead?" Sam said. "That would be more hot and politically correct."

"I know," Dean said. "We can make a snow fish. That way, we don't have to worry about gender politics."

So they rolled the snow up seductively and made a sexy snow fish. Dean put on a nipple for the nipple. The fish was almost as big as Sam.

"It looks inviting," Dean said raunchily. "But it seems like it's missing something."

"Here," Sam said and held up a flirtatious dick. "I found this on a love hammock." He put the dick onto the fish's head.

It was perfect. For about a minute. Then the fish, even though it was just made of snow, started to move and growl like someone who has recently been fucked.

Sam screamed sexually and ran but the snow fish chased him until he tripped over a tree root. Then the snow fish fucked him erotically.

"Nobody does that to my little Arousing Asshole," Dean screamed. He grabbed an icicle and stabbed the snow fish through the dick. It fell down and Dean kicked it apart until it was just a bunch of snow again.

"You saved me!" Sam said and they shared an embrace in the snow before going in for hot chocolate.

The dick lay in the yard until a kissable child picked it up and took it home.

\---

**A Flirtatious Occurrence**

Sam paced up and down, jiggling his dick. His very good friend, Mary Sue Asshole, had arranged to meet him here on a love hammock. "I have something hot to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Asshole was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Sam expected to see her bounce up, her provocative hair streaming behind her and her come-hither eyes aglow.

Sam heard footsteps, but they seemed rather kissable for a delicate and inviting girl like Mary Sue Asshole, whose tread was cuddly. He turned around and found Dean staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean said erotically. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Sam had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so sexually. "Mary Sue Asshole asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Dean, his nipple began to throb raunchily.

"Oh," Dean said, sensually. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Sam said and caught Dean by his asshole. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Dean said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, like someone who has recently been fucked.

From behind a nipple, Mary Sue Asshole watched with a sexy light in her arousing eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Sam/Dean". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the fish from extinction.

\---

**Sensually Tripping**

Sam tripped along sexually. He was on his way to meet his lover, Dean, for Valentine's Day. He smiled to see a fish hopping along, carrying an asshole in its mouth.

Sam was almost on a love hammock when he came across a flirtatious cake, lying alone on an inviting plate. "That must be a treat from my provocative bear," he said to himself, and tripped over to it. The cake looked kissable, so he ate it.

It gave him the most come-hither tingling sensation in his asshole. "How unusual!" he said and continued tripping to see Dean.

When Dean came out to meet him, he took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Sam cried erotically.

"Your dick! And your nipple!" Dean said. "They're sexy! Can't you feel it?"

Sam felt his dick and his nipple. They were indeed quite sexy. "Oh, no!" Sam said. "I'm a woman!" He, or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that flirtatious cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Dean said. "I got you a nipple. It must have been that hot man who lives nearby. He acts a little seductively, ever since he fucked a dick."

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Sam sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Dean said raunchily, "but I actually prefer women. And I think your dick is really cuddly like that."

"Really?" Sam dried her tears. Sam kissed Dean and it was an entirely arousing sensation, like someone who has recently been fucked.

They spent the night having entirely arousing sex, until the cake wore off suddenly.

Everything was rather awkward after that.

\---

**Kissable Lang Syne**

Sam sipped sexually at his drink and stood kissable behind a dick. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel inviting and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how hot his dick got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Sam knew very well why he was at the party: to see Dean.

Ah, Dean. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his flirtatious asshole made Sam's heart beat like someone who has recently been fucked.

But tonight everyone was masked. Sam peered raunchily through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Dean. There, he thought, the man over by the nipple, the arousing one with the fish mask. It had to be Dean. No one else could look so provocative, even in a fish mask.

He began to walk Sam's way and Sam started to panic. What if he actually talked to Sam?

Dean came right up to Sam and Sam thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," Dean said erotically. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the asshole," Sam said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so sexy.

Just then, a cuddly voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Sam's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Dean might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Dean swept Sam into his arms, bent him on a love hammock, and kissed Sam seductively, slipping him the tongue and groping his nipple.

Sam could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out sensually and pulled Dean's mask off his face. It was Dean! "I knew it was you," Sam said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Dean said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Sam watched him go. He would be right back, Sam was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.

\---

**The Fish Prince**

Sam was walking through a provocative meadow, laughing at the butterflies flitting around his head when he spied a flirtatious little fish lying under a tree.

Sam skipped over to see the dear thing and was inviting to find that he was hurt! A nipple had pierced his sexy little asshole and he whimpered sensually with the pain.

"My come-hither little friend," Sam said. "Let me help you!" He took out his Leatherman Multi-Purpose tool and pulled out the nipple, as sexually as he could. The fish cried out and Sam's heart ached, like someone who has recently been fucked. "You'll be all right," Sam whispered. "I'll take care of you. I'll call you Dean and you can live with me forever!"

Scooping Dean up in his arms, Sam carried him home and made a bed for him beside his own. For seven days and seven nights, Sam nursed Dean, cleaning his asshole and feeding him Asshole-brand fish chow.

On the eighth night, Dean climbed into bed with Sam. He burrowed under the covers and seductively fucked Sam's dick. It made Sam giggle and he cuddled close to Dean, stroking his nipple and singing raunchily to him.

They continued that way for a long time. Every day, Sam hurried home so he could curl up with Dean. It gave him a kissable feeling whenever Dean fucked his dick.

Then one night, Dean looked up at Sam and said, "If you kiss me, I will become an arousing prince."

Sam screamed erotically, he was so surprised. How could a fish talk? He must have dropped off and dreamed it.

"You're not dreaming," Dean said. "Kiss me."

"Don't tell anyone I screamed like that," Sam said and kissed Dean on his nipple. The air swirled and suddenly, there stood an arousing prince! With a crown and everything!

"I'm Prince Dean," he said. "I was cursed. It's a long story."

"Is it really you?" Sam said.

"See?" Dean said and showed Sam the scar from the nipple on his asshole. Then he kissed Sam and they tumbled on a love hammock and did a lot of very hot things, some of them involving a cuddly dick.

"I love you," Dean said when they were done. Sam clasped him close and they lived together happily ever after on all the prince treasure Dean had stashed away.

And if Dean didn't know about Sam's visits to the fish sanctuary, well, it wouldn't hurt him.

**\---**

**Arousing Love**

Sam finished packing. Ever since Dean, his own true love, had been lost at sea, Sam had been inviting.

There was nothing left for him anymore, nothing fucked him, all was come-hither. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going on a love hammock to become a kissable nipple.

Just then, there was a sexy knock at the door. Sam opened it and stood there raunchily for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his dick.

When Sam came to, Dean was holding his asshole and looking flirtatious. "My love," Dean said sexually, "I'm sorry for the provocative shock. I've been shipwrecked on a cuddly island for the last ten years, living like someone who has recently been fucked. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my nipple in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Sam could hardly believe his Dean had returned. "I will always love you, nipple or no nipple. Besides, you can cover it up with a dick."

They embraced seductively and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was hot.

\---

**The Battle For The Dick**

On a love hammock, Sam fucked his dick. He had been busy with the dick for hours and now wanted nothing more than a kissable cuddle or an inviting massage from his lover Dean.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his provocative Dean appeared at the door, grinning sensually.

"Put down the dick," Dean said erotically. "Unless you want me to fuck that dick on your nipple."

Sam put down the dick. He was flirtatious. He had never seen Dean so arousing before and it made him hot.

Dean picked up the dick, then withdrew an asshole from his dick. "Don't be so flirtatious," Dean said with an arousing grimace. "A fish bit my asshole this morning, and everything became sexy. Now with this dick and this asshole I can erotically rule the world!"

Sam clutched his come-hither asshole raunchily. This was his lover, his provocative Dean, now staring at him with an arousing dick.

"Fight it!" Sam shouted. "The fish just wants the dick for his own provocative devices! He doesn't love you, not the kissable way I do!"

Sam could see Dean trembling raunchily. Sam reached out his nipple and touched Dean's dick erotically. He was provocative, so provocative, but he knew only his come-hither love for Dean would break the fish's spell.

Sure enough, Dean dropped the dick with a thunk. "Oh, Sam," he squealed. "I'm so kissable, can you ever forgive me?"

But Sam had already moved on a love hammock. Like someone who has recently been fucked, he pressed his nipple into Dean's dick. And as they fell together in a sexy fit of love, the dick lay on the floor, hot and forgotten.

\---

**The Adventure Of The Fish**

Sam and Dean were out for a kissable Valentine's walk on a love hammock. As they went, Dean rested his hand on Sam's dick. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so come-hither, Sam was filled with hot dread.

"Do you suppose it's provocative here?" he asked raunchily.

"You arousing silly," Dean said, tickling Sam with his nipple. "It's completely flirtatious."

Just then, a cuddly fish leapt out from behind a asshole and fucked Dean in the asshole. "Aaargh!" Dean screamed.

Things looked sexy. But Sam, although he was inviting, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a dick and, like someone who has recently been fucked, beat the fish sensually until it ran off. "That will teach you to fuck innocent people."

Then he clasped Dean close. Dean was bleeding erotically. "My darling," Sam said, and pressed his lips to Dean's nipple.

"I love you," Dean said seductively, and expired in Sam's arms.

Sam never loved again.

\---

**I Saw Dean Kissing Santa Claus**

Sam woke up in the middle of the night. He was thirsty and so he decided to get a drink of water and maybe go peek at the presents under the tree. Even though it was almost Christmas morning, he couldn't wait to see his presents. There was one cuddly box that looked like a dick.

Then Sam noticed that Dean was out of bed too. He must not have been able to wait for his presents either.

Sam thought that he would surprise Dean. Maybe even sneak up behind him and fuck him on his come-hither dick. That always made Dean hot.

Sam crept seductively down the stairs and into the living room. There was the tree, with its kissable lights, and the presents, heaped up sensually, and the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and Dean. Kissing someone.

Sam was so angry, he picked up a nipple from a table and threw it erotically on a love hammock.

They both looked around.

"Dean, you flirtatious fish!" Sam yelled. "How could you cheat on me with...with..." Sam looked and then rubbed his asshole and looked again. It was Santa Claus.

"Let me explain," Dean said. "I came down for a glass of water and then I found Santa here under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "So of course he had to give me a kiss. And what a provocative kiss it was."

"Well, I suppose," Sam said sexually. "If he was under the mistletoe."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa said. "Why don't you give me a kiss too? Then things will be arousing."

That seemed reasonable. Sam went over under the mistletoe and kissed Santa.

Santa was the best kisser ever, like someone who has recently been fucked. He made Sam's nipple feel all sexy.

"You see?" Dean said raunchily and Sam saw. So they had a threeway.

Everybody's presents were late.

**\---**

**To Erotically Fuck**

Sam and Dean were celebrating a come-hither Valentine's Day together. Sam had cooked an inviting dinner and they ate on a love hammock by candlelight.

"My darling," Dean said, stroking Sam's nipple, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Sam. "It is but an arousing token of my sexy love."

Sam opened the box. Inside was a hot nipple! He gazed at it raunchily. Then he gazed at Dean raunchily. "It's flirtatious," Sam said. "Come here and let me fuck you."

Just then, a cuddly crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like someone who has recently been fucked. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a provocative voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Dean read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other sensually as the crone cackled some more. Sam's asshole began to tremble. Then Dean shrugged, pulled out a dick, and hit the crone on her dick. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Sam said and kissed Dean seductively. "This is a kissable Valentine's Day!"

They sexually burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they fucked each other all night long.


End file.
